


My Lady Undead

by FebruaryGemini



Series: Villains Being Humans (Or At Least One Of Them) [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (Or at least one of them), Campaign 1 (Critical Role), F/M, Spoilers (Episode 112), Villains being Humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FebruaryGemini/pseuds/FebruaryGemini
Summary: Delilah trusts her husband enough to admit when she’s afraid.
Relationships: Delilah Briarwood/Sylas Briarwood
Series: Villains Being Humans (Or At Least One Of Them) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926493
Kudos: 10





	My Lady Undead

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline-wise, this would probably happen after the second ziggurat battle when they know that he’s a continuous threat.

He had her pinned to the bed. Three of the heavy curtains were drawn around them. The fourth was open towards the desk with her experiments. The sheets, soft against their bare skin, smelled of sex. His hand came up and brushed a curl of dark hair from her forehead. Her lashes were stuck together with tears. “What’s wrong?”

She looked up at him; her handsome husband. A few things had changed when the vampirism took effect. He was a shade or two paler now, and his hair was thicker. He also had fangs and eyes that could see invisible things. And he’d lost the freckles that had dotted his arms. Her gaze darted between his eyes. Each was an exact replica of the other. They hadn’t always been. She remembered his brown eyes, when the irises had slightly different textures. “I’m afraid.”

This body was new; he could tell. He could have told even if he hadn’t known. She didn’t have that chip in her tooth where she’d fallen on the ziggurat anymore, and her hair had lost its grey. “Why are you afraid?”

The world stood still as he waited for her answer. The only sound was their breaths mingling between them. “...he won’t stop until we’re dead.”

He sighed. He knew exactly who she was talking about, and that she was right. “No, he won’t.”

Another tear slid down her temple. “I can’t lose you again.”

The sheets rustled softly as he adjusted his position, trying to think of how to say it. “Yes, you can.”

Her eyes got wide. “No, I can’t. Not again. Don’t ask me to do that again. Please, don’t ask me to go through that again.”

He rested his head on her shoulder. “But you can. If I die, you will bring me back.”

She sighed.

“You will. Because you are my beautiful,” he kissed the crook of her neck, “powerful,” her collarbone, “strong-willed,” the dip between her collarbones, “necromantic,” between her breasts. The sheets were rustling louder now as he shifted lower. “Genius,” the bottom of her ribs, “undead,” her belly button, “lady.” And he looked up to see that her eyes had followed him, but there was no smile on her lips.

“Sylas, I am not undead.” He smiled at that. She reached down to run her fingers through his hair. “But you’re right on every other count. I will bring you back; because I cannot live without you, and I cannot allow him to win. He is a _boy_. He should have died when we took the castle. We should have gone after him ourselves. I knew I would curse myself for leaving a loose end.”

“His sister was more trouble than he was. Without her, he would have nothing to fight for.”

“What are you talking about? She was an incredible asset. If she hadn’t pacified the townsfolk we would have had to fight at every turn.”

“She led the first rebellion.”

“She also led them into our trap.”

He pulled himself back up so he could look at her face. “You just liked having a daughter.”

“I did.”

“But she never loved us.”

Her face twisted into a pained expression and she curled up, turning onto her side. He leaned down to press a kiss behind her ear, trying his best to comfort her.

“All I want is to be happy,” she whispered. “I want to be happy and powerful and alive. Is that too much to ask? Can the world not accommodate that? Why do people have to hate us?!”

He settled his full weight on top of her and kissed her temple. “They hate us because they’re jealous. They see our happiness, our power, and our life, and they want it. They want it and they’re afraid to go get it. We aren’t afraid, so they hate us.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Percy wants this?”

“Yes. He even made a deal with a demon to taste what we have.”

There was a moment of silence as she thought about that. Then she smiled. “It’s nice to be envied.”

“It is. It makes you more beautiful.”

She sat up, forcing him off of her, and draped her arms over his shoulders. “I can’t wait for Percy to try and ruin this. I want to see his face when I show him what else I can do.”

His smile showed his fangs. “There’s the Delilah I love.”

And she kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Please_ comment with what you liked about it (or what you think I could do better). It really does help me refine my writing.


End file.
